My Hero
by MusicMeansEverything
Summary: What drama will unfold when a very famous patient is brought into the ED? (My OC and lots of other characters from the show.)
1. Chapter 1

"Right," Zoe announced to everyone in the staff room. "We've got a very important patient coming in in about twenty minutes. It's a male with a broken ankle. It sounds like a simple case but, he's very famous."

"Why's he not going to a private hospital then?" Tom called.

"He's said that he'll go wherever's closest," Zoe explained. "And that's us. He's got a gig tomorrow night and he wants to be ready to perform. He broke his ankle during a rehersal."

"How famous is he?" Linda asked, reaching into her bag for her lip gloss.

"I don't think he's your type," Zoe laughed. "And he's high profile-expect screaming fans, the press, body guards and paparazzi."

"I can't believe no one's asked this yet," said Fletch. "Who is he?"

"And who's treating him?" Lloyd asked, looking hopeful.

"It's simple, I will," said Sam.

"I'm sure I can cope," said Fletch, in a slightly louder voice.

"I can do it," Linda called.

"Maybe Zoe should do it, she is Clinical Lead," Meg suggested.

"Actually, I was thinking you could do it," Zoe said, looking at Meg.

"Me?" Meg asked. "Why me?"

"Favouritism," Fletch sang.

Meg punched him playfully on the arm. "No, seriously Zoe, why me?"

"I was being serious!" Fletch joked again.

"If you don't want to do it, I will," Tom laughed.

"The thing is Meg," said Zoe. "The patient happens to be your hero and all time favourite person in the world."

"No!" Meg exclaimed, shocked. "It can't be..."

"Oh yes," Zoe smiled.

"Is it?!"

"Yes Meg, it's Billie Joe Armstrong!"

"Who?" Linda asked.

"Who?!" Meg exclaimed, immediately turning around to face Linda. "Only the lead singer, guitar player and song writer in Green Day, the best band there has ever been!"

"You've set her off now," Tom laughed.

Meg paused for a moment then suddenly laughed hysterically. "And oh my God, I'm about to meet him!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"Well, by the sound of things, he's going to want a restraining order!" Fletch added, making the rest of the staff laugh and nod in agreement. Meg rushed out of the room to check her hair.

Tom called after her. "Don't forget we're engaged...and he's got a wife!"

* * *

**_Ok, so, I know this fic won't be for everyone because not everyone's a Green Day fan (Though I really don't know why!) and people might not be too fond of my character, Meg. This is more written for me than you (no offence) because Meg is based on me and meeting Billie Joe Armstrong would be a dream come true. But, I hope you like it and if you do please leave a review! MME X_**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before there was a squeal of brakes and the siren of an ambulance. The whole of the ED were nervous-they'd never treated a celebrity before-let alone one this famous! The place was already swarming with the press. Dixie and Jeff quickly wheeled Billie Joe into the department. Zoe hurried over to join them.

"Hello Mr Armstrong. My name's Zoe Hanna and I'm the Clinical Lead here."

"Hey Doctor Hanna. Nice shoes," he replied.

Zoe decided she already liked him ten times more than she did to start with. "Ok, normally, for something like a broken ankle, we'd take you through to cubicles, but, because of who you are, we're going to put you in resus, where it's a lot harder for people to find and get through to you."

"Ok," Billie Joe nodded. "Whatever's easiest for you. Will you be treating me?"

"No, actually, we have another doctor, who's a massive fan of yours, who will be treating you today."

"That's cool, I always love meeting fans."

They put Billie Joe in resus and put a screen around him, so no one could see him. Zoe then left in search of Meg, who she found practically hyperventialating.

"Is he here?!" Meg asked, full of excitement.

"Yes, he is, and he's looking forward to meeting you," Zoe replied.

"I can't believe he knows I exist!"

"Can you do this?"

"Of course. I'd better not keep him waiting, I'll go now."

Meg walked into resus and saw a man with black hair lying on a trolley. She immediately thought she was going to faint. Here was her hero, her idol, right in front of her.

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment to come," said Billie Joe.

"I'm destined for anything at all," said Meg, finishing the lyrics.

"So you are a true fan then?"

"The truest fan you'll ever meet-test me on any song, I know them all!"

"Well, it's great to meet you."

"I can't believe I'm meeting you! This is a dream come true, it literally is! I'm such a massive fan, and I just can't get over the fact that I'm here with you-Billie Joe Armstrong!"

* * *

_**Ok, so thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and followed, it means a lot. Sorry, I had to get the lyrics to my favourite Green Day song ever (Waiting) in there! Why don't you leave a review with your favourite Green Day song or lyric? I'd like to know what everyone else likes too. Thanks again for reading. MME X**_


	3. Chapter 3

Meg continued to talk at Bilie Joe Armstrong for a further ten minutes. He joined in with the conversation but by the end was beginning to wince a tiny bit, because of the pain.

"Oh Gosh, I'm so sorry," Meg gushed when she realised. "You must be in so much pain and I've just been going on and on! Come on, let's get that ankle sorted."

"I don't mind at all," said Billie Joe. "It's been great to talk to someone who's not an agent, a tour manager or the press."

Meg put on the same gloves and administered some morphine. She then gingerly touched the broken ankle, turning ghostly pale as she did no. Billie Joe noticed.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, she looked like she was going to collapse any second.

"Yes thanks, I'm fine," she replied, through gritted teeth.

"You sure?"

"Ok, maybe I'm not," she groaned, allowing herself to drop into the chair next to the bed.

"What is it?"

"You're going to laugh at me," Meg said, the shame and embarassment clear in her voice.

"I promise I won't."

"I'm finding it difficult to treat you, it's not your fault, I feel honoured to even be breathing the same air as you. No, the thing is, I have a phobia of ankles."

There was a moment of silence until Billie Joe responded, "As in the body part?"

Meg nodded and she could feel her cheels burning as she blushed. "I don't know when or why it started but I just can't bear them."

"At least you're unique," he grinned.

"But, I'm going to get your's sorted out. You've got a gig tomorrow night that I'm coming to, and I certainly don't want to be disappointed!"

"You're coming?"

"I could hardly miss it!"

Meg began to plaster the ankle, trying to stop herself from retching as she did so. They spoke the whole time-about the band, their families and the songs that Meg admitted she wrote whenever she had a minute.

"I'd love to hear one of these songs," said Billie Joe earnestly.

"I'd love to show you one," Meg replied, unable to contain her grin.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading the chapter! Like I said, Meg is based completely on me, and yes, I know it's very weird but I actually do have a phobia of ankles! Please continue to read and review! MME X_**


	4. Chapter 4

"How are Meg and Mr Armstrong getting on?" Zoe asked Tom.

"I've walked past a few times to try and check but I can't see anything because of the screen. I haven't heard any screaming or anything though," Tom replied, laughing.

"At least we know the screen's working" Zoe laughed back.

"I might go and check on them."

"Not because you want to meet Mr Armstrong or anything? Just to check how the perfectly capable doctor and only midly injured patient are doing?" Zoe smirked.

"Of course, what do you take me for?" said Tom, in mock horror.  
"Go on then, I need to find out a way to keep the fans and the press out."

"Good luck with that."

Tom walked into resus and noticed that even though Meg still had excitement in her voice the note of hysteria was nearly gone. He walked behind the screen and smiled shyly.

"This is my fiance, Tom, who I was telling you about earlier," said Meg.

"Hello Mr Armstrong," said Tom, holding out his hand.

"Hey, call me Billie Joe," he replied, shaking Tom's hand.

"I'm guessing you're going to be ready to go soon then?" Tom asked, looking at the ankle in the cast.

"Actually, no, I'm keeping him in for observation for a little while because hit his head pretty hard when he fell."

Tom raised his eyebrows and mouthed 'kidnap' at Meg when Billie Joe wasn't looking.

"Ok, I've wanted to ask this since you got here," said Tom. "Can I have your autograph please?"

"Of course!" said Billie Joe, signing some paper that Tom handed over to him. "Shall I sign all three pieces?" he asked, indicating the paper.

"Please," Tom replied.

"Who are they for?" Meg asked.

"Rory and Hetti-they're definately going to be fans with you as a mother!"

"Could I have it too please?" Meg asked. "On my arm please?" She indicated to Billie Joe where she wanted his signature. He signed her wrist and she smiled at it.

They all jumped as the screen behind them flew across the room as someone threw it. One man grabbed Meg and held a knife to her while the other one began to barricade the doors.

"Who are you?!" Tom asked.

"We've come to kidnap Billie Joe," one of them sniggered.

* * *

_**Ok, thank you to everyone who's still reading and who has reviewed. I promise the story will get a bit more interesting from now on! MME X**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Put the knife down!" Tom shouted.

"We will when you do as we say," said the man holding Meg. "Call me Scott for now. Anyway, you're going to tell everyone we're bodyguards and we're going to take Mr Billie Joe over her," said Scott, nodding his head over at Billie Joe.

"Why would we do that?" Meg answered. "Why are you doing this?!"

Meg felt Scott's grip on her tighten. "Because if you don't, there could be some devastating consequences. And we're going to make a lot of money from this. We're going to hold him hostage."

"You don't need my fiance for that!" Tom shouted. "Let her go!"

"I'd be quiet if I were you," Scott threatened.

"No, he's right, let her go!" Billie Joe called.

"You're quite the heroes aren't you?" Scott taunted.

"There's nothing heroic about it, I just don't think there's any need to threaten a woman," replied Billie Joe calmly. "Let her go and come and get me."

"Like you're going to just let us take you?" said Scott suspiciously.

"I will, I just can't get up on this broken ankle."

"Oi, Rob, come and hold this one," Scott called. "We don't want any funny business."

Scott crossed the roo and held his hand out for Billie Joe, who promptly punched him in the face. He fell to the floor and Tom pounced on Rob from behind, knocking Meg out of his hands.

"Good one!" he shouted to Billie Joe.

Meg ran to the doors and shouted for help. "Call the police! Security!"

Seconds later, security arrived and dragged the two men from the room.

"Well," said Linda. "That was dramatic!"

"Sorry, what?" Billie Joe asked.

"I said that was dramatic," Linda repeated.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you, your accent is too strong."

"She said that was dramatic," Meg translated.

"Oh, yeah, it was," said Billie Joe.

Linda huffed slightly and left the room, bumping into Zoe.

"All I want is a rich man," Linda sighed.

"He's married," Zoe called over her shoulder.

"That never stopped you!" Linda called back. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought things were going too well," said Meg.

"Well, I'm going to mess things up a little bit more," Billie Joe answered. "My band mates are on their way."

"As in Mike and Tre?"

Billie Joe nodded.

"I think I'm going to faint! Meeting you was amazing enough but all three of you in one day!"

"I'm glad you feel that way!"

"I'm just going to inform the Clinical Lead etc. that the other two are coming. She probably ought to know before they walk through the front doors."

"Yeah probably."

Meg left the room skipping slightly and Billie Joe laughed to himself.

"She really is a fan," she muttered.

"What's that on your wrist?" Zoe asked, when Meg found her.

"Billie Joe Armstrong's autograph!" Meg squealed back in reply.

"That'll wash off though, don't you want something a bit more permanent?"

"This is going to be permanent, I'm getting this bad boy tattoed on!" Meg laughed. "It'll always be there then."

"When are you going to get it done?"

"Straight after work, I can't risk it being washed or rubbed off!"

"Why did you come to find me then?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, yeah, the other two members of the band are coming to see Billie Joe."

"What?"

"The other two-"

"You're telling me," said Zoe, cutting across Meg. "That all three members of a world-famous band are going to be here?"

"Yes," Meg replied, smiling.

"In this tiny ED?"

"Yes."

"Where we have all our security working and two men still managed to make their way in, try to kidnap Mr Armstrong and threaten you with a knife? And we're now going to have all three of them in one room?"

"Ah," Meg replied. "I can see the small problem with the plan now..."

"The **SMALL** problem?!" Zoe exploded. "How are we going to cope?! They can't come!"

"We can't say no!"

"Why the bloody hell not?!"

"Because they're Green Day!"

* * *

_**Thank you again for reading and reviewing and following! Sorry, I bet you're all fed up of this story now but I've been updating a lot because I've been quite ill reccently, I fainted at school and haven't been well since (I wanted the ground to swallow me-It was so embarassing!) so all I've done is lie in bed, and all I've had the energy to do is write. So, I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic MME X**_


	7. Chapter 7

"She's fine with it," Meg lied, as she re-entered resus.

"Really? That's great!" Billie Joe replied.

Meg couldn't actually be further away from the truth. Zoe had been furious, outraged and had point blank refused the idea. It had taken a lot of persuading from Meg and even then she'd had to agree that if anything went wrong, she had to accept full responsibility.

"When will they be arriving?" Meg asked, trying as hard as she could to sound calm.

"About ten minutes?"

"Great, that's absolutely perfect."

"Are you looking forward to the gig tomorrow night?"

"Yes! I can't wait! It's been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember-to be honest so has meeting you and both have come true in the space of two days!"

"Well, I've loved being able to meet you too, you're a proper fan."

"I hopefully am! Other people might call it being a stalker," she laughed. "But I know more than the American Idiot album if you know what I mean?"

"In that case, we might have to give you a special mention tomorrow night."

"I love you so much."

At that moment the resus doors swung open and Mike Dirnt and Tre Cool strolled in.

"Billie Joe!" Mike called.

"Mike! Tre!" Billie Joe called back.

"Mike, Tre," Meg whispered weakly.

The two men walked past Meg, both of them giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Is this the fan you were telling us about?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, this is Meg," Billie Joe introduced.

"Hi!" said Meg, her excitement bubbling over.

"Will he ok for tomorrow night doc?" Tre asked.

"Yes, he will. Obviously he's supposed to rest his ankle so he won't be able to run around the stage like normal, but as long as he's careful, he'll be perfectly fine," Meg replied.

"We should give you free tickets or something for being able to put up with him!" Mike laughed.

"He's been the perfect patient!"

"Ha!" Billie Joe retorted.

"And I'm already coming to the gig," Meg laughed.

Tom came into the room and was taken aback when he saw Meg surrounded by the whole band.

"What's going on in here?" he laughed.

"I'm in a room with my four favourite men in the world," Meg replied, her face a picture of ecstasy.

* * *

_**Ok, so I've got a few things to tell you! I know Tre has an accent on the e but the document thing I'm using doesn't let me insert them so let's just pretend they're there. And, the whole American Idiot thing. In the Green Day fan base there's like two types of fans. Fans that love all of Green Day's music and know all the words, and could name their first album, things like that (Like me!) Then there's other fans, who only know the American Idiot album, or maybe just the American Idiot song, and act like they are THE BIGGEST GREEN DAY FANS ON THE EARTH. And it's actually really annoying. So yeah, thank you for reading again! MME X**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, I've checked over all your obs again and it looks like you're free to go," said Meg brightly.

"That's great!" Billie Joe replied. "We can get back to practicing!"

"Make sure you don't break anything else!" Meg warned jokingly.

"I'll be careful," Billie Joe laughed back.

"I actually have one more question for you all before you go..." Meg said slowly.

"Go ahead!" said Mike.

"I was wondering if you would mind signing my wrist next to where Billie Joe did? I want the signatures to be kind of linked together like a bracelet going around my wrist."

Mike and Tre agreed and signed around Meg's wrist, making all three link together.

"I'll be back in a minute, I've just got to go and fetch you some crutches. And thank you so much!"

"Crutches?! Oh man!" said Billie Joe.

Meg bumped into Zoe on her way back with the crutches.

"Oh, sorry!" said Meg.

"It's ok. Have you had more added to that autograph?!"

"Yes! The other two signed it too so I have all three!"

"Are you having them all tattooed on?"

"Definately."

Meg then spotted Tom coming out of resus with more autographs that she guessed were for himself, Hetti and Rory.

"I'll talk to you later. I've just got to take Billie Joe these crutches."

"Oooh, first name terms!" Zoe called after her.

"I know!" Meg sang back as she opened the resus doors.

"Do I have to use these?" Billie Joe asked as Meg handed over the crutches.

"It would be a good idea."

"They're just not very...practical."

"Well, at least pretend to use them until you leave the hospital and then it's completely up to you what you do."

"Really?"

"As long as you don't sue me when your ankle never heals!" 


	9. Chapter 9

"He going then?" Lloyd asked Fletch, as they watched Meg showing Billie Joe the best way to use the crutches.

"Yeah, I think Meg's trying to sell the idea of crutches to him," Fletch replied. They both watched for a minute as Meg hopped around resus. "She's having way too much fun on those things."

"Agreed. Aren't you kind of relieved that he's going?"

"I don't know really. It's been exciting hasn't it? And watching Meg practically hyperventilate every time she lays eyes on him has been entertaining."

"It's been stressful though. I've had at least fourteen people come up to me trying to find him, either pretending to be his family, his agent or the other members of the band!"

"I wonder how those two random guys got in earlier? The ones that tried to take him hostage?"

"I heard that Linda let them in, I don't know how true that is but that's what's going round the department."

"Tess will go absolutely mental."

"Zoe might get to her first."

Billie Joe then hobbled out of resus on his newly aquired crutches. Mike and Tre were on either side of him. He stopped at the main reception and began to speak to Noel. Seconds later, Noel was handing him a small microphone and Billie Joe's voice boomed over the speaker system.

"Hey, so it's Billie Joe Armstrong here. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's helped me today." He smiled and handed the microphone back to Noel.

Meg led the band out of the department and they were immediately pounced upon by the press.

"What happened Billie Joe?"

"Why did you decide not to go to a private hospital?"

"Will you still be doing your gig tomorrow?"

"Ok," Billie Joe began. "So I broke my ankle this morning during a rehearsal. It's all sorted now thanks to this amazing doctor," he said, wrapping his arm around Meg. "The gig is still on tomorrow and I hope to see you all there!"

When the band had got into their car and been driven away, Meg walked back into the ED in a sort of daze.

"What are you doing now then?" Zoe asked her.

"Well, my shift's over so it's straight to the tattoo parlour for me!"


	10. Chapter 10

Meg pulled her car into the car park outside the tattoo parlour. She was slightly nervous but her excitement was much more prominent. She'd come alone because Tom had gone to pick the twins up from her mother's, who'd been minding them while they were both at work. Meg wished someone had come with her because she was afraid that she was going to chicken out.

The door of the shop tinkled as she opened it and the tattoo artist looked over straight over.

"Have you got an appointment?" he asked.

"Actually, no," Meg admitted. "This was a kind of spur of the moment thing."

"Ok, that's cool. We haven't got anyone booked in for another hour so I'm sure I can squeeze you in. Do you know what you want?"

Meg noticed that he had the American Idiot logo tattooed on his tattoo sleeve. "Yes, I'd like this tattooed over please," she said, holding up her wrist.

"Come over here then," he said, leading her over to a chair. "What is it then?"

"Green Day's autographs," she beamed, still struggling to believe she'd met them.

"Wow, that's awesome! Did you meet them then?"

Meg launched heself into the story, using it to distract herself from the pain. She glanced down at her wrist every now and then to check how it was going and was pleased with what she saw.

Before long, the tattoo was finished and a bandage was being wrapped around it. She paid and left the shop, before getting back in her car and driving home.

When she arrived she couldn't see Tom anywhere downstairs. She figured he must be upstairs but didn't call him in case he'd managed to get the twins to sleep. She tiptoed upstairs and found him asleep on their bed, with Hetti lying on one side of him and Rory on the other, both of them fast asleep. She couldn't resist taking a picture of them on her phone, before she carefully put Rory and Hetti in their cots and went downstairs to start making dinner, deciding she would wake Tom up when it was ready.

Meg smiled as she stirred the chicken for the curry in the pan. She had the perfect family, the most amazing she could dream of. She couldn't imagine how Billie Joe Armstrong's wife coped when he went away on tour. The scene upstairs had just reminded her how much she loved her family, how much she needed them. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you so much for looking after them," Meg said for the third time, as she and Tom handed Hetti and Rory over to Zoe.

"It's fine, it's time they spent some time with Auntie Zoe," she replied. "Anyway, you two better get going or you're going to be late to your concert."

Meg gave Zoe a hug and gave Rory and Hetti a kiss each. "Be good and I love you."

Tom took Meg's hand as they left Zoe's house. "You look lovely Meg."

"Aww, thank you Tom. You've scrubbed up well too!"

"You'll have to tweet the band a picture of your tattoo," he said, looking down at her wrist.

"I'm planning on doing that," Meg replied.

Two hours later the gig was in full swing. Meg had already had a mini breakdown when All Time Low, one of the support artists, had come onstage. They were on the front row and Tom realised this was why Meg had wanted them to get there so early, so they could be right at the front. Tom was enjoying himself but the moshing made him feel slightly uncomfortable. Meg however, seemed to love it.

"Ok," Billie Joe called to the crowd, who screamed in delight. "I've got an announcement. You're all going to hear someone else sing now. Can I have Meg up onstage please?" He pointed her out to security, who helped drag her over the barriers and up on to the stage. Billie Joe handed her his guitar and positioned her in front of a microphone. "It's time you showed me one of those songs," he smiled.

"Thank you so much," Meg whispered. She then addressed the crowd. "Erm...this song was written about my fiance, Tom." She locked eyes with Tom, began to strum the guitar and started to sing.

The song was about how much she loved Tom and how perfect he was to her.

When she'd finished singing the crowd went wild and the noticed that Tom was crying.

"I think you've got your own fanbase now," said Mike Dirnt, smiling.

"That tattoo on your wrist wasn't there yesterday," said Tre.

"It's our signatures!" Billie Joe shouted. "Now that's dedication!"

"Time for the stage dive!" said Mike.

Meg went to hand the plectrum she had used back to Billie Joe but he stopped her.

"Keep it, just think of us when you use it. We've got your back."

Meg thanked them and have them hugs.

"We'll be in touch," Billie Joe promised.

Meg stared at the massive crowd and nerves engulfed her. She moved back and then ran forward and jumped into the sea of people. When they had put her down she managed to push her way back to Tom, just as Green Day started to play 'Last Night on Earth.'

_I text a postcard sent to you,_  
_Did it go through?_  
_Sending all my love to you._

"I love you so much!" Tom told Meg as soon as she got close enough to hear him.

_You are the moonlight of my life,_  
_Every night,_  
_Giving all my love to you._

"I love you too!" she replied, before Tom began to passionately kiss her.


	12. Chapter 12

"You've got a load of views on Youtube," Fletch told Meg as she picked up a patients notes.

"Really? I didn't even realise I was on Youtube," Meg replied, astonished.

"It's you singing at the Green Day concert."

"I bet it sounds awful, it's so embarassing."

"I think it's great and you've got all good comments so far."

"It was mad. at the end some people stopped me and asked for my autograph."

"You'll be leaving us to become a chart-topper soon!"

"Are you a doctor?" a girl suddenly asked Meg, who turned around and said that she was. The girl was then promptly sick all over Meg's shoes.

Meg turned back to Fletch. "Hopefully," she grimaced.

* * *

_**So that's it! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following it's meant a lot MME X**_


End file.
